court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang Flußritter
Wolfgang Flußritter Jr. (Death ?? Imp. Calender) was born in the outskirts of the Imperial city Übersreik in the province of Reikland. He was born a bastard, and grew up with his mother Resa and his older half-brother Otto. His father, whom Wolfgang was named after, is an imperial toll keeper on the river Teufel. He came once in a while and visited the family, with a few shilling for them, but he never stayed for long. Resa would urge him to stay and get a job that didn't require him to sail around on a river, while Otto would try to convince her that he probably wished he never had met her. Wolfgang himself admired his father, and wished to join him on the ship as soon as he was old enough. When he came of age he joined the crew on the boat as he had wished, which was much to his mothers demise. While he at first had to gain the crews respect, scrubbing decks and other lowly chores, it only took a few months before he was accepted as part of them. The toll keepers have many customs that he quickly adapted well too. A strong passion for cheap women, alcohol, tobacco and other kinds of contraband practically stolen of rich merchants. Ironically enough they had high nationalistic feeling for Reikland, despite all their own corruption and bureaucratic foolery. It all seemed like he would make a descent simple living, right until he got in bed with the wrong wench. A nobleman's daughter had gotten adventurous and lost her virginity to a young sailor. Obviously her farther was not content with this, and it didn't take long before Wolfgang was shipped as far away from his daughter as he could get him. Between the anger of a minor nobleman and various favors pulled by the toll keepers, he ended up as a toll keeper on a small bridge near Biesvang in Averland. He lived at the toll keepers house with some other scum, and there were no proper friends to find. His only possessions were his old uniform, a blanket and a crossbow his father had given him before he left. As the only Reiklander around he was quite alone, not to mention ostracized for not being from Averland. "Luckily" this wouldn't last long, as fate had different plans for Wolfgang. Personality ... Appearance ... Relations Wolfgang's thoughts on the characters that have left an impression on him, throughout the Rogue's Life story. Ulrikke von Halmith This girl is far too young to be all alone out here, but hey that's not my problem. I bet her parents are worrying their pants of... spoiled brat! ''-First impression'' Well, it seems we're all in trouble now. She better pull her own weight, or I'll probably end up doing it. On the bright side she's not as young as she looks, but definitely too young! ''-Post Conviction'' Turns out she's some noble's mewling. Just my luck, huh... Why? Oh! Why do I always get mixed up with nobles? At least she's more resourceful than I thought, in her own nerdy way. ''-Leaving Biesvang'' I almost pity the girl more than I pity myself. No one should have to live through this at such a young age. Then again, no one should have to live through this at all. I do admire her strength of will, being able to starve herself like that, or was it just lack of the ability to eat anything? Probably the latter, when I think about it. -''Escaping the Under-Empire'' Apparently she's a runnaway. What a surprise... She wants to know what's going on with her family's estate, before she'll meet them. Now I can't help but feel sorry for her them, so I've agreed to help her spy on them. I get this this feeling her sister is involved in some whore buissness, which is prettty common for people without money. So I guess that also applies to nobles. -''Averheim under siege'' Valdis Thanathos This priest seems to be more interesting than other priests, I can't quite put a finger on it, but he just seems a tad odd. Luckily I wont have to think about this, ''as soon as I'm done with this chore.'' ''-First impression'' I knew there was something odd about this one! He seems to be one of them magic men of the college. It's kinda scary, and who knows what evil things he could throw at me, but seeing as his college papers are in order, I suppose he is fine, for a witchy man. In any case he'll probably prove useful in getting out of this place.' ''-Post conviction'' ''Seems like he's a good enough guy, even though he's not too social. I suppose I would be a little weirded out and confused, if I could make people blow up like he do. He has quite a habit of getting hurt, but hey, better him than me! Overall I better stay on his good side, besides all the witchy stuff he's a descent fellow.' ''-Leaving Biesvang He doesn't drink, and I'm suspicious that he might be a virgin. When all this is over, I better start corrupting some of all that innocence.' ''-Sailing for Averheim'' Dammit! Why did i have to make such a horrible sacrifice? Does he blame me? Of course he blames me, I burned a damn hole in his chest! I should have just refused to hold the torch! I can't really blame Dieter for his suspicions, but I don't know if I can ever look Valdis in his eyes again. I just couldn't let either Ulrikke, Johanne or especially not Ida do it. ' ''-Closing in on Averheim'' I think surviving together through this whole horrible ordeal, has spun all of us closer. Whatever happened before, seems so unimportant compared to all of this. ' ''-Escaping the Under-Empire'' Valdis? A militiaman? Would never had believed it, if I hadn't seen it myself! It's an honest work though, and I respect that, even if he's just a rookie. ' ''-Averheim under siege'' He seems even more moody than usual, and he keeps talking about some sister of his. He wont tell us what the wraiths wanted from him. He's definitely hiding something from us, and it's related to that sister. ' ''-Post Hexwraith attack'' So, he could have asked, before he got me in on a pact to kill an ancient immortal king of Nehekhara... Well I suppose it's too late to retire from this, not sure what I would've done anyways. ' ''-Leaving Averheim'' Arrgh! Why does he have to be so arrogant? Leaving in the middle of the night, just to end up dragged half-dead back to us, by a knight who stumbled upon him. Why doesn't he get that we have his back if hes got our. We're a team! Sort of... ' ''-Random tavern stop'' Wow! He really managed to piss of Dimzad with that sudden outburst. I get the feeling he didn't mean to kill the thief, and he really should just tell us, instead of trying to act all dark and tough. Swallow your damn pride, and let us help! ' ''-Passing through Stimmigen'' I owe him. I owe all of them, for helping me with all this... He really should try to use his powers for good some more. With all this corruption and evil, he should have plenty of chances. ' ''-Post events in Übersreik'' He got drunk! I'm so proud of him! While he doesn't seems to like his brother much, but he's gotten a whole lot more relaxed since we reached Altdorf. I'm glad he seems to be over his moody phase, now we just gotta deal with that virginity... ' ''-Reaching Altdorf'' He really doesn't like Tonna Rosa, and it doesn't seems like the two will ever get along. While Ulrikke and Johanne thinks him a child, but i think Mathius might have been the closest thing he ever had to a proper father, seeing as his actual father was a complete nutjob. If someone decided to replace my father, I would be just as pissed, but he should still try to handle it a bit more mature...'' ''-Prior to setting sail for Nehekhara